Obsession (Rewritten)
by VenusLove
Summary: Akashi called his former teammates asking all of them, with him to transfer at Teiko High. Rewritten version of Obsession but had a great plot twist at the beginning. No pairings yet. I will decide after some chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Obsession (Rewritten)

**Summary:** Akashi called his former teammates asking all of them, with him to transfer at Teiko High

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters from Kuroko No Basuke and the Kuroko No Basuke itself.

**Author's Notes:** Well.. I think I made a lot of mistakes on the first one so I will change a lot of details and plot but it will still had a lingering feeling from my old story Obsession. Although maybe I need to delete it later.. or sooner..

**Chapter 1:** Agreement

_~Agreement~_

**Normal Point of View**

All the member of the 'Generation of Miracles were now at Maji Burger discussing some businesses only the six know

"So.. not that the winter cup is coming.. I want all of us to transfer at Teiko High and I will not take a no for this matter" Akashi said with a voice that clearly said if-you-said-no-there-will-be-hell-to-pay

"Sure Aka-chin~" Murasakibara said as he munch and lick his food

"Akashi.. what are you planning? Making all of us come here, you even came a long way from Kyoto just to meet us and now you said.. you want all of us to transfer!?" Midorima said while pushing up his glasses he can't help it.. He was now used at being with his current teammates

Akashi just chukled "Well I only let you realized what you have been lacking.. that is the only plan then bring you all back with me as your captain.. of you don't I'll make sure.. you current teams will not be able to play from any basketball tournament until all of them graduates"

With that threat Midorima nodded his head reluctantly

'Damn it' Midorima thought gripping on his lucky item, scissors

Aomine yawned "Why not? What about Satsuki?"

Akashi just look a little more devilish with the mention of their former manager "We don't need her.. after all even without her.. we still have a manager here"

Kise looks confused "Who?"

Akashi only smiled "Tetsuya here.. can do better than any manager here.. after all his family was full of skilled doctors and coaches.. We don't need her"

"e-eh? Kuroko.. can do that!?" Aomine yelled, luckily there was only a few customers around

"Aomine-kun please be quiet" Tetsuya muttered while sipping on his Vanilla Shake

Kise smiled "I'm so proud of Kurokochii! I know he is a good trainer but I never thought my Kurokochii will do even much more better!"

"Who's yours Kise-kun?" Kuroko said with a very dark voice Akashi love to hear

"Kurokochii~" Kise whined already fearing what is going to happen to him if he don't stop

"Fine.. But only this time if it happens again.. I would not hesitate to do something" Kuroko said with a glare that can rivals Akashi

This was the reason why they don't want Kuroko get angry all of them except Akashi well he is a little bit afraid but his amusement go to him better, after all Kuroko Tetsuya, who was known to be one of the bluntest person they knew if he got angry, it was almost equal to Akashi getting angry.

"So what about your decisions Atsushi and Shintaro agreed, What about you Tetsuya, Daiki and Ryota?" Akashi said with a don't-even-think-of-refusing-tone

"I guess, sure.. why not" Aomine said not wanting to anger Akashi

"S-sure Akashichii~ As long as Kurokochii comes! I will go but if does not, then I won't go!" Kise said wanting to make sure that _his_ Kurokochii would come

"Tetsuya.. seems like your decision will make you and Ryota go.. so?" Akashi said then smiled innocently which made the others except Kuroko shiver in fear

Kuroko thought about it for a minute.. _'But I promised Kagami-kun.. that I will make Seirin and him the best in Japan.. But I also want to play with them again'_ he was too lost in thought until Akashi talk again "Tetsuya.. you'll go right?"

"Sure.. I'll come.." No one except Akashi maybe Midorima too noticed the sudden hesitation before continuing his sentence

"Good, I already process our transfer papers so next week we can go attend it" Akashi said

"So.. you mean.. even if we did refuse.." Midorima muttered

"Yes, you will still transfer" Akashi intercepted

'_He really is the reincarnation of the Devil'_ All of them thought

"Also, I want all of you to gather your belongings right now.. we will go to the Villa all our family owns" Akashi said

"How can we fit all our things on a car?" Midorima inquired

Akashi smirked "I bought three camping cars.. we will go on a pair, Ryota and Daiki, Atsuchi and Shintaro then Me and Tetsuya, now get moving it's already 7:00 in the evening we need to get there on 8:00 tomorrow"

Then the six stood up then saw the three vans Akashi was talking about

Midorima and Murasakibara's car was colored with purple while the seats or beds was colored with green

Kise and Aomine's car was colored with Dark Blue while the seats or beds was colored with yellow

Finally, Akashi and Tetsuya's car was colored with red while the seats or beds was colored with sky blue

"I hope all of you like it, I made sure we all know our camping car with just the colors of it and this will be our cars until we ordered a new one also the pairs would not be changed unless an important occurance happen so I hope all of you would not complain, I also made sure we had TV, Wifi Connection, two laptops, a karaoke, playing station, shower, refrigerator, and other things we can all use" Akashi said

"Really?" Kise said jumping out of joy

"Good thing you have a playing station" Aomine said with a smirk

"Refrigerator.. sweets" Murasakibara said with a dreamy look on his face

"T.V. good I will need it for a Oha-Asa" Midorima said

"Which villa are we staying to use a camping car.." Kuroko asked

Akashi only smirk " the one we had on the beach then we go to the villa we had on the mountains after 3 days"

"Eh!? That's good!" Kise said

"Finally I can find some girl with huge boobs" Aomine said with a drooling mouth

"Mountains, I can finally found my peace" Midorima said

"Natural sweets would be good too" Murasakibara said with a very dreamy look in his face

"Can we go now? If we go now we would arrive there 7:30 in the morning" Kuroko said annoyance clearly in his tone which made Akashi smirk

"Sure, ah don't worry the camping cars is an automatic so you can both sleep at the same time" Akashi teased

Kise pouted "Only if it's with Kurokochii"

"Akashi-kun.. we should go now" Kuroko said Akashi knew the hidden words at it _'I don't want to hear those annoying noise anymore let's go already'_

"Sure, let's get going" Akashi said

After some arguing well Kise was arguing at how _His_ Kurokochii was not on the same van as he is that the camping cars can handle six people so why put on three when they only need one Akashi was really angry at it if he didn't control it he should have said the hidden motive behind it _'I want to be with Tetsuya alone'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Obsession (Rewritten)

**Summary:** Akashi called his former teammates asking all of them, with him to transfer at Teiko High

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko No Basuke characters and Kuroko no Basuke itself

**Author's Notes:** Dear Readers, I am very grateful that you followed, favorited and reviewed the story, I hope you will bear with me till the end of this story, also I will edit Obsession after updating this so please do not expect fast update.. maybe after my acceleration exam I will update faster.. wish me Luck! Also there will be a shocking revelation this chapter!

**Chapter 2:** On The Way To The Beach!

_~On The Way To The Beach~_

Murasakibara and Midorima's Camping Car 8:30 P.M.

**Normal Point of View**

Midorima and Murasakibara entered the camping car and they got a shock

It has two bedroom, one shower and one hot tub, a playing station, a two door refrigerator full of sweets (for Murasakibara to shut up until they reach their destination) and other foods, a couch, a TV, a kitchen, and surprisingly even their closets has their clothes and many more

"Waa~ There were so many sweets~ What should I eat first?" Murasakibara said as he opened the refrigerator with a drooling mouth

"Stop drooling baka, I will have a bath first, don't enter the bathroom while I'm in there got that?" Midorima said as he opened his closet to get a towel, and a pair of clothes

"Got it~" Murasakibara said as he munched the cake _'I wonder how Mine-chin and Kise-chin surviving each other?'_ he thought

Kise and Aomine's Camping Car 8:30 P.M.

**Normal Point of View**

Aomine and Kise (reluctantly) entered their own camping car and Aomine was now smirking while Kise's sobbing stop

It has two bedroom, one shower and one hot tub, a playing station, a two door refrigerator, a couch, aTV, a kithen and closets full of their clothes and many more

"As expected of Akashi!" Aomine said as he headed to the playing station, meanwhile Kise quietly headed to the bedroom then thought _'Akashi you really are a nuisance to my plan.. I just hope you won't do anything to Tetsuya or else.. I will not hold back.. on doing something that will make your life a living hell'_

The others thought they knew everything about Kise Ryota, no they didn't even know his true personality, Kise always get what he wants, money, women and everything.. but.. there is something no, _someone_ he cannot get..

**Kise Point of View**

Kuroko Tetsuya..

Why can't I have you? I even act as a dorky, clumsy and the weakest just for you to spend time with me..

At first my plan was a success, At first I only wanted to break that powerful mask of yours.. but, after spending time with you.. I have grown to be more possessive and more protective of you.. I always act childish so that whenever I hug you.. they will only thought it was because of my childish nature.. but I am sure you feel it whenever I touch you.. I always got aroused at whatever you do..

For three years.. I acted like that.. for three years.. I acted like a child.. now I will not hold back.. now that I have my chance to devour and hold you..

Akashi and Kuroko's Camping Car 8:30 P.M.

**Normal Point of View**

If the four got a shock the two here only sat on the couch while they were talking

"Akashi-kun.. don't you think Kise-kun.. is acting strange?" Kuroko asked while sipping a vanilla shake

"I must agree with that.. He became much more aggressive than before.." Akashi said while he also take a sip on his tea

Kuroko commented "Akashi-kun.. don't you think he was only acting like that?"

Akashi looked at Kuroko "What do you mean by that?"

"When he plays basketball he had a serious face, when something bad happens he was always mature.. just like when I have an accident when we were in second year before.." Kuroko said bangs covering his eyes

"Ah... that's right.. but what about your hand is it okay now? Can you play your old style now? It's been more than a year.." Akashi said with a concerned tone, he only let's Kuroko see this

"Yeah, before you called me in Maji, I went to my families hospital, my uncle said, I don't need to hold back anymore.. I can play with the full strength now" Kuroko said with a genuine smile that made Akashi's heart skip a beat

"That's good.. you better sleep now.. you will need your strength full tomorrow" Akashi said

"How about you?" Kuroko asked

"I'll sleep later I just need to make a call" Akashi said

Kuroko nodded then headed to his bedroom leaving Akashi alone on the living room

**Akashi Point of View**

As expected Tetsuya already notice the sudden change of behaviour..

I knew it from the start..

Ryota only entered the team because Tetsuya entered

I need to make an excuse so that they will be away from each other..

No one will get what is mine..

Kuroko Tetsuya is mine.. no one will get him away from me..

_Time Skip 5:30 A.M_

Akashi and Kuroko's Camping Car 5:30 A.M

**Normal Point of View**

Akashi was the first to wake up.

He went to the kitchen to cook bacon and eggs for him and Kuroko's breakfast

He went to Kuroko's bedroom then opened the door

Akashi blushed at the image before him

Kuroko was gorgeous everyone knows that but the Kuroko that Akashi saw was not gorgeous it was perfect.

That is the only word Akashi thinks can match up to Kuroko right now

Kuroko's bed hair was so cute and those long eyelashes..

Akashi needed to hold himself together as he come closer to wake the cute little angel in front of him

"Tetsuya.. it's time to wake up" Akashi said as he shake Kuroko

After three minutes Kuroko finally wake up

"Akashi-kun.. Are we there yet?" he ask

"No we're not we still have one hour before we got there" Akashi said

Kuroko yawned cutely then got up "What is that smell? Did you cook Akashi-kun?"

Akashi nodded "Since I am the one that wake up first"

Then the two went to the dining table to eat breakfast after thirty minutes.. they finally finished

"We only have thirty minutes left.. we better make ourself ready" Kuroko said

Akashi nodded

Midorima and Murasakibara's Camping Car 5:30 A.M.

**Normal Point of View**

The two woke up almost the same time so now the two were on the kitchen preparing some sweets (Murasakibara was the one cooking it) and bacon with eggs (Midorima was the one cooking it) for their breakfast

After finishing to eat the two made themself ready since they were close to their destination

Kise and Aomine's Camping Car 5:30 A.M.

**Kise Point of View**

I didn't sleep a blink last night I was busy on thinking some plans so me and my Tetsuya will be alone

I woke up sensing a cooked food

I went to the kitchen then saw Aomine cooking some eggs and bacon

"Ohayou~" I said with a very childish tone, even though I hate acting like a spoiled brat I need it to be with my Tetsuya later

Aomine looked at me "About time" he said

About time? You better be kidding me.. I've been awake before you do.. heck I didn't even sleep

"So mean~" I said with a childish pout

"Urasai! Aren't you excited!? I mean girls with bikinis, more importantly BOOBS! Good thing Satsuki isn't here!" he said

I nodded, I am excited but not because of the girls, I am excited because.. My Tetsuya will be with me once we arrive

Wait for me.. Tetsuya

**Chibi Kuroko No Basuke**

Venus**:** So what do you think of this chapter?

Kise: Thank you for making me have a split personality!

Venus: No problem

Akashi: Why did you make Kise have a split personality?

Venus: Because I feel like it! And you will need a love rival.. no all of you will need a love rival

Aomine: all?

Midorima: for Kuroko..?

Murasakibara: I don't mind eating or having Kuro-chin for myself!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:** Hi Everyone! I just finished my acceleration test today... meaning... I can update faster now! Thank you for the favourites and reviews also followers! **And I've been thinking of changing the title so if I indeed change it please keep supporting it.. I have gotten a private message from VenusLove23 that Obsession and this story is not having the same feelings so... I am thinking of some good title for this.. If someone have a suggestion please private message me thank you!**

**Warnings:** (Maybe) Angst?, Grammar Mistakes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko No Basuke characters or Kuroko No Basuke itself.

**Chapter 2:** Cosplaying Contest!?

_~Cosplaying Contest!?~_

**Normal Point of View**

The three camping cars finally stopped at a very gorgeous villa in front of the beach. One by one the six walked out to their camping cars with their luggage which they handed to the maids who was blushing furiously mumbling about how hot they look or how cute they look.

Akashi break the silence once they were on the Living Room "All of us can choose which room we use since this villa had a lot of rooms"

Kuroko and the other nodded

Kise asked "Akashichii, Can we go to the beach after eating breakfast?" he said with the childish mode on

"Why not" Akashi said with a smirk already imagining how would Kuroko Tetsuya look on a swimming trunks

Little did Akashi and Kuroko knew that the other G.O.M. was also imagining the same thought Akashi has

But, it seems like Aomine don't like swimming trunks for Kuroko and handed a flyer to Akashi

"Akashi, I found this cosplaying contest, what do you think if Tetsu enter this?" Aomine asked with a knowing look that said I-already-won

Akashi looked at the flyer that said

_Guys Cosplaying Contest_

_Rules: You must use a female swimsuit if you want to enter_

_Winning Prize: 100,000 and SIX tickets for Hawaii!_

_Date: December 4 _

Akashi smiled innocently "Why not Tetsuya? You will enter it right?" he said in a very threatening voice that said refuse-and-their-will-be-a-price-to-pay

Kuroko looked at the flyer then dropped it the second he finish reading "No"

Kise, Midorima and MUrasakibara who was curious on what is written on it to have Kuroko refuse picked up the flyer and read it.

The second they finish reading it the three had different reactions but had the same thought

_Kuroko on a swimsuit!_ The three thought

Midorima was blushing like crazy after imagining Kuroko on a swimsuit

Murasakibara was drooling at the imagination and wondered if Kuro-chin was delicious as he looked

Kise was having a nosebleed outside but on the inside he was smiling pervertly and wondered how his luck was so big which he was thankful now

Akashi looked at Kuroko with his eyes teary yes you guess it right Akashi tried to persuade Kuroko with a puppy dog eyes which made Kuroko waver since he has a thing for cute things finally after 5 minutes of deciding "Yes..." was Kuroko's only reply

Akashi, Midorima, Kise, Aomine and Murasakibara smiled happily inside their mind while on the outside they had different reactions

Murasakibara smiled lazily trying to keep his excitement hidden "Goodluck Kuro-chin"

Aomine and Midorima was blushing but hide it when they turn their heads and said "You better win"

Kise only smiled and said "I'm pretty sure Kurokochii will win!" but on the inside he was smiling lecherously

Akashi was the only one who did not express something on his face but his body was, the twitching of his finger and his _little friend_ down there was making his pants uncomfortable

Kuroko said "I don't have any female swimsuit though" he said without realizing how much would that affect his teammates

With that said the five fainted.


End file.
